Noah
Noah (Robin) rotulado O Esquemista, foi um campista da Ilha dos Desafios na equipe dos Esquilos Berrantes. Ele não retorna como um competidor em Luzes, Drama, Ação!. Ele voltará como um tripulante de Total Drama World Tour. Ele não retornará como competidor em Total Drama Revenge of the island, a quarta temporada. Biografia Ilha dos Desafios Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 1, ele pergunta se vão ficar lá mesmo e Duncan diz que ia ser na casa da mãe dele e que iam fazer uma festa, depois Noah elogia sarcasticamente o piercing de Duncan e ele diz se ele queria um, Noah é selecionado para os Esquilos Berrantes. Em O Grande Sono, ele acidentalmente beijou Cody na orelha enquanto dormia. Antes disso, ele é visto correndo em quinto lugar na corrida de 20 quilômetros, porém, mais tarde ele desmaia devido à falta de ar e teve de ser resgatado por Owen. Noah pode não ter desmaiado totalmente (ou pode ter sido fingimento para ser transportado), porque quando os Esquilos venceram a corrida, ele é subitamente revivido e torce com o resto da sua equipe. Em Jogo Queimado, ele não fez nada pela equipe e foi eliminado. Ele aparece brevemente em Prova de Triatlon-Tri-Braçal, quando Chris menciona os participantes eliminados e aparece seu rosto de madeira quando os finalistas têm que fazer uma torre na sequência dos participantes eliminados. Ele aparece em Depois do Cais da Vergonha, se irritando com Katie e Sadie e torcendo para LeShanwa ganhar. Ele é mencionado em Já Chegamos? por Heather no confessionário, após a eliminação de Duncan, dizendo que ele era um gênio. Ele aparece em Eu Desafio Triplamente Você, quando ouve o grito de Heather quando a mesma foi eliminada. Ele aparece em O Grande Último Episódio Realmente, torcendo para Owen. No final da temporada, un-se a Izzy e Eva, mais ou menos sendo civil com eles na maioria das vezes (mas admite no Confessionário que ele acha que Izzy seja falsa). Ele é um pouco sádico, um traço mais proeminente mostrado em Depois do Cais da Vergonha.... Ele ainda mostrou essa característica quando Duncan estava sentindo a dor de uma torção no tornozelo após Courtney o abandonar; Noah ficou lá e insultou Duncan, pensando que ele estava sem condições de revidar, mas Noah o subestimou e perdeu suas calças como resultado. Ele também não hesitou em defender Eva quando ela caiu nos encantos de Justin quando eles estavam na posse da maleta. Noah tem um gosto diferente por Justin, até mesmo chamando-o de "O Anti-Eu". Esta disputa parece ter se originado quando Justin votou em Noah, possivelmente por causa das personalidades distintas dos personagens conflitantes. A briga é apresentada no especial, quando Noah chama Justin de "anti-eu". É possível que Noah tenha desempenhado um papel importante em ajudar Eva com o controle da sua raiva, quando ele a lembrou que esmagar crânio de Justin seria longe demais. Eva aceitou o conselho de Noah como uma crítica construtiva, ao invés de responder com raiva, como ela normalmente teria feito antes. No final do episódio, ele e Eva despejaram baldes de lixo em Justin, que tinha acabado de pegar a maleta com um milhão de dólares de Lindsay. Izzy então corre e rouba a maleta, enquanto Justin é distraído, mas Noah e Eva não correm com ela, então, não tendo assim tempo suficiente para correr para o cais e cair no lago junto com os outros campistas. Isso fez com que Noah não entrou para participar de Luzes, Drama, Ação!. Luzes, Drama, Ação! Noah volta para Luzes, Drama, Ação! como convidado das Consequências de Luzes, Drama, Ação!, juntamente com os outros concorrentes eliminados. Noah mostrou-se bem com os outros campistas durante os eventos de Consequência I e II. Ele se mostra um tanto indiferente, na Consequência I, quando Trent está tocando violão e cantando sobre Gwen; Noah é o único que não mostra campaixão (mesmo pessoas como Eva e Courtney choraram, apesar de suas personalidades. Drama Total Turnê Mundial Em Egito, Aí Vamos Nós - Parte 1, ele vai com Owen para a pirâmide e é selecionado para a equipe Chris é muito, muito, muito, muito gato. Em Egito, Aí Vamos Nós - Parte 2, ele segue o desafio e fica em segundo lugar. Em Pura Diversão, ele canta e fica denovo em segundo lugar. Em Entrando Numa Fria, Noah se assusta com a radiação de Izzy e fica em primeiro lugar. Em Nova York, Galera, ele é carregado no carrinho de bebê e assusta uma mulher, ele fica em último lugar, mas era um desafio de recompensa, então ninguém foi eliminado. Em Dançando para não Dançar, fica em segundo lugar denovo. Em Corrida Ah-Mazônica, fica em segundo lugar, por causa do Owen. Em Impossível não se Apaixonar, ele distrai o Sasquathanakwa e tenta passar pelos lasers. Em St.Jonh, Terra Nova e Labrado, eles finalmente voltam para a primeira classe. Em Jamaica me Faz Suar, ele volta para a classe econômica. Em Eu Vejo Londres..., ele capturou Ezekiel junto com Owen e começa a desconfiar de Alejandro, nomeando-o de enguia, e foi eliminado por esse mesmo motivo. Em Suécia Amarga, ele mencionado por Owen falando para Duncan que Alejandro não era confiável. Em Consequência: O Resultado Após O Caos, ele ganha uma chance para competir e voltar para o Drama Total Turnê Mundial, mas não conseguiu desviar dos lasers. Em Estilo Havaiano, ele aparece e torce para Cody. Em Aviões, Trens e Veículos a Ar Quente, ele aparece esperando os três finalistas chegarem. Em Força Havaiana, ele aparece assistindo a grande final e não fica muito supreso quando Heather diz que ama Alejandro. Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha Ele não compete, mas aparece no episódio 1, no barco dos ex-participantes do Drama Total. Fita de Audição Na sua audição, Noah é felicitado por um amigo, Joey, por se tornar presidente de classe. Então, Noah diz que, por causa de sua inteligência, ele chegaria ao topo. Curiosidades *Noah não compete em Luzes, Drama, Ação!, mas competirá em Total Drama World Tour. *Noah diz em Depois do Cais da Vergonha... que tem um cão Labrador Golden que "baba menos por uma alcatra" do que Courtney baba por Duncan. Isso faz dele um dos poucos personagens a possuir um animal de estimação. *Noah é o único campista que, possivelmente, não conseguiu completar a corrida de 20 quilômetros toda em O Grande Sono, já que Owen foi visto carregando-o até o refeitório. No entanto, considerando que ele prefira deixar as coisas relacionadas a músculos/esportes para os outros membros da equipe fazerem e não ele, é possível que ele tenha fingido desmaiar para que pudesse ser carregado. *Noah é um dos personagens mais quietos, já que ele só fala em quatro episódios. *Mesmo que Noah era originalmente chamado de "O Esquemista", ele não demonstrou fazer quaisquer planos no programa, devido a sua eliminação precoce. Provavelmente, lhe foi dado este título porque ele é cínico e inteligente ao mesmo tempo que, se tivesse sido dado tempo, poderia ter sido um antagonista. *Noah e Ezekiel parecem ter algumas semelhanças entre suas personalidades e participação no jogo. **Ambos nunca receberam um marshmallow na Ilha dos Desafios. **Ambos foram os primeiros garotos a serem eliminados da Ilha dos Desafios. **Ambos não competem e, portanto, têm pouca ou nenhuma participação em Luzes, Drama, Ação!. **Ambos foram qualificados para participar de Total Drama World Tour. **Ambos são dois dos três garotos mais baixos da série (o outro é Cody). **Ambos são dois dos três garotos a nunca ter levado uma pancada na virilha, até agora (o outro é Geoff). **Ambos nunca tiveram um namoro nas séries Total Drama *Noah é o único campista do sexo masculino que não retornou à Luzes, Drama, Ação! que não é dublado por Peter Oldring no original. *Noah, juntamente com Harold, LeShawna e Courtney, sãoos únicos campistas a terem alergias conhecidas. *A versão de Noah de SeisDezesseis é Wayne. *Noah é o segundo menor garoto no ranking até agora das séries Total Drama. Ver também Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de IDD Categoria:Personagens de TDWT Categoria:Esquilos Berrantes Categoria:Comentaristas das Consequências LDA Categoria:Personagens esnobes Categoria:Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato